


Le baume

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Romance, Public Scene, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Lily Evans, Mary Macdonald et Eve Macnair s'apprétaient à passer une agréable sortie dans une boutique de potion à Pré-aux-Lard. Cela ne se passa pas comme prévu.Posez des questions si vous voudrez.
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Wilkes





	Le baume

Novembre 1974, 

Pré-aux-Lards.

S'était la deuxième sortie à Pré-aux-Lard. Les élèves étaient enchantés et attendait impatient cette possibilité. 

Dans la salle commune des Gyffondor discutaient entre elles trois fillettes de treize ans. Une était assise sur le sofa, en train de lire. La seconde était assise à côté sur une table de salon, son livre de note grand ouvert. La troisième s'était lovée par terre, le dos paresseusement collé au divan sur lequel était assise la première. 

Celle assise au sofa s'appelait Lily Evans. Elle avait les cheveux auburn qui lui tombait aux omoplates et de grands yeux d'émeraudes. Celle au pupitre répondait au nom de Mary Macdonald et se présentait sous des traits prématurément austères et portait des lunettes de lecture. Celle lovée par terre était Eve Macnair. et elle avait de loin l'apparence la plus étrange. Elle était livide mais on remarquait surtout ses cheveux. Elle avait le crâne rasé sauf pour une frange et des pattes qui tombaient en épis à sa mâchoire. L'ensemble de sa pilosité était vert bouteille, et il était évidant que c'était sa couleur naturelle.

"J'viens de me rappeler de quelque chose: il me manque des aiguilles de Billiwing et des ulothrix. Je crois qu'il faut que j'en refasse le stock."commenta Mary, qui s'était rendue compte en écrivant son devoir de Potion qu'il lui en manquait. 

Lily approuva de la tête. La décision était sage, du moins elle le trouvait. 

La salle commune des Serpentard.

Une petite bande s'était accaparé cinq poufs qu'ils avaient posé en pentagone. Deux coins dudit pentagone était occupés par des valises grandes ouvertes. Il y avait également des papiers et des bouquins un peu partout. À celle de gauche s'affairait un garçon de treize ans aux cheveux gras, nommé Severus Rogue. Severus glissa discrètement dans sa poche les trois Noises qu'il lui restait. Il constata également qu'il ne lui restait pas assez ingredients de potion pour compléter son année et se refaire son stock de Baume de chiendent étoilé. À celle de droite fouillait une jeune fille de dix-sept ans assise en W, et elle était la seule fille du groupe. 

"Merde! J'ai plus d'baume. Et j'en aurai besoin. fit-elle 

-Amy, ne soit pas ridicule. Tu finis cette année et même si tu redouble, Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour l'abolition des châtiments corporels l'année prochaine. En plus, je te trouve très belle, même avec une peau rouée. fit un garçon du même âge qu'elle, aux longues boucles dorés.

-Flatteur. Je me fiche des bleus, seulement, je ne peux pas me promener avec l'équivalent de: "J'ai toujours des problèmes avec les Aurors en plus d'être cancre". J'aime bien ça, normalement, mais il faut se reposer une fois de temps en temps, non?"

Severus haussa les sourcils. D'habitude, Amy Wilkes montrait éhontément ses cicatrices et ses ecchymoses en publique et refusait tout soin, magique ou non et la douleur ne semblait pas la déranger. Lui, il voulait surtout un soulagement pour son été, où il espérait pouvoir s'asseoir une fois de temps en temps. Disons, que son père avait la main très leste. 

Pendant la sortie.

Les trois fillettes étaient dans les rayons de la boutique de potions. Mary Macdonald essayait de trouver des aiguilles de Billywig le moins cher possible. Les deux autres regardaient d'autres ingrédients potentiellement utiles au prix raisonnable: question de ne pas avoir à trop dépenser d'un coup en août prochain. 

"Les filles, ma mère aimerai savoir quels amies je me suis faite ici. Elle acceptera de vous recevoir à condition que mes amies soit "fréquentable" et que vous l'aidez avec le souper de Noël. Alors, vous venez? demanda joyeusement Lily après avoir choisit du dictame en poudre et des baies de mandragore. 

-Mon père travail comme correcteur dans un pensionnat moldu, j'ai de bonnes notes en général et je n'ai pas d'ennuis avec les professeurs. Je suis donc très fréquentable. Toutefois, je n'ai pas vraiment le _droit_ d'avoir des amis. Mes parents penses que ça ruinerai mes études et me mettrait en danger. répondit Mary

-Je doute que mon oncle soit d'accord, mais ma tante acceptera probablement, peut-être même de me prêter une de ses anciennes jupes et ses grosses lunettes de soleils, pour cacher mes cils. Mais je devrai penser à demander à un élève de sixième pour qu'il me jette un sort de changement de couleur. On voit tout de suite que mes cheveux sont naturellement verts." ajouta Eve.

Les trois filles allèrent à la caisse pour payer. Seulement elle était occupée. Un homme de sept-pied deux, à la peau grise, aux poils verts dont une énorme barbe et aux proportion de nageur était accoudé pour parler avec la propriétaire qui lui parlait d'un Filet du Diable rendu particulièrement dangereux. Il était accompagné d'un vieil homme de la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses ainsi que de son fils aîné Nolwen Macnair et de son neveu, Walden Macnair. 

"Vous savez quoi, je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces graines. Je vais les remettre à leurs place et je part tout de suite."annonça timidement Eve. 

Elle se sauva de la boutique pour se réfugier aux Trois Balais.

Une heure plus tard, au Trois Balais. 

L'épisode de la boutique était loins derrière, seulement...Les Macnair voulurent prendre de quoi boire avant de repartir. Ils étaient à la table la plus petite et la plus sale, et plusieurs clients les regardaient de travers. Mr. Macnair remarqua bien que sa nièce était accompagnée. Il lui fit signe de venir. Elle obéit peureusement. 

"Eve, est-ce que j'ai approuver tes fréquentations? demanda-t-il sévère

-Non, mon oncle. Mais j'ai treize ans. Toutes les filles de mon âge parlent entre elles, et je paris qu'elles n'ont pas b'soin de permission spéciale."

Un hibou grand-duc traversa la pièce gracieusement, une lettre dans son bec. L'oiseau lâcha la lettre, qui tomba au nez de Mr. Macnair. Il put y lire l'adresse du Manoir Malefoy, sans vraiment faire exprès. 

"Walden, je t'ai déjà interdit de fréquenter cet aristo dégénéré. La famille Malefoy est mêlée à toute sortes d'intrigues qui pourrais nous mener à notre perte. En plus, se sont des fanatiques du sang pur. Crois-tu vraiment que ce Lucius Malefoy te verras en ami, toi un quart-selkie avec du sang moldu.

-Oncle Ayden, je suis majeur et j'ai un travail. J'suis plus un putain de gosse.

-Je m'en fiche."

S'en suivit une lutte qu'Ayden remporta de justesse. Il utilisa un sortilège du fouet pour conjurer un chat-à-neuf queue en cuir, plusieurs fois de suite, lui rendant le dos sanglant. Une sorte de silence choqué avait envahit la salle. La petite Eve, sidérée, fut également punie pour sa désobéissance, mais beaucoup plus légèrement. Elle reçu la tawse, sur les fesses plutôt que le dos. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir le dernière et les cuisses cadavériques par le temps que sa correction prit fin et ce malgré ses pleures. 

Mary en était choquée et se sentait coupable. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait proposer l'idée d'aller dans cette boutique. C'était elle qui avait accepter l'amitié de sa camarade, alors que celle-ci risquait d'être brutalisée pour ça. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, murmurant entre ses sanglots qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine de cacher: "C'est ma faute! C'est ma faute!"

D'ailleurs, Lily, habituellement froide regardait avec des yeux ronds. Une fois le choc passé, elle cria d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme: "Votre nièce n'a rien fait de mal." sans être sûre d'être entendue. 

Ce véritable supplice terminé, les trois jeunes filles se rentrèrent à Poudlard. Mary, qui se sentait responsable de se qui s'était passé, demanda à Lily: "Je me charge de la raccompagner. Arranges-toi avec ton copain Rogue pour le local de potion."

La rousse fit "Oui" de la tête. 

Elle chercha Severus dans la foule, le trouva. 

"Ça vas? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda-t-il. Elle était toute pâle, au bords des larmes. 

-Peut importe. Juste, arranges-toi avec Slughorn pour l'accès au local des potions. Je fournis s'il manque quelque chose."


End file.
